


Night-blooming plants

by IWriteDramioneSmut (Lemons_Are_Life)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_Are_Life/pseuds/IWriteDramioneSmut
Summary: When Hermione Granger wants to get ahead in her Herbology assignment, a night excursion to the greenhouse leaves her witnessing something she doesn't expect. very smutty reading ahead.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Hermione Granger - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Night-blooming plants

How different the castle and grounds looked at midnight, thought Hermione, as she made her way out of the Lower East side of Hogwarts towards the Herbology classroom. She was dressed in her school uniform still, despite it being just after midnight. She didn’t know who she would bump into at the greenhouse.  
The sixth years were currently studying night-blooming plants. They had been put into pairs of two – Hermione’s partner was Seamus Finnigan – and each night for the next two weeks, one pair had use of the classroom to do their investigating on a specific plant. Hermione and Seamus’s night was tomorrow but the studious Gryffindor didn’t see any harm in getting a head start and checking on her plant, Moondew, tonight. She wouldn’t bother the other students and she would probably be in and out before they even properly noticed her.  
The castle was quite and still. Even though she had snuck out with Harry and Ron many times over the last few years, being alone and wandering the castle when everyone else was asleep was eerie. The corridors were dark and silent, except for the snoring of certain portrait occupants. It seemed like even all the ghosts were asleep.  
Outside, the air was cool and crisp; the sky was clear and bright. She ambled towards the Herbology room, enjoying the feeling of solitude. It got overwhelming sometimes at boarding school. She shared a room with four others and was with friends during classes and at meals. As an only child, Hermione was used to being alone and valued it. She rarely got the opportunity to enjoy some quiet time at Hogwarts, except for when she was at the Library.  
She could see the outline of two figures now that she was approaching the greenhouse. They seemed melded together which was odd. One was distinctly male and the other female. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks and she heard odd moans and muffled voices. “What is going on?” she whispered to no one.  
She approached the doorway but couldn’t see anyone. There was a distinct slapping and slurping noise. She walked carefully into the room, keeping an eye out for the source of the sounds. Was someone being attacked? She held her wand up and continued forward. She turned right into an adjoining section at the back of the greenhouse and peered around a large cupboard. When she saw the source of the moans, she turned bright red and ducked down.  
Just a couple metres away from her were Draco Malfoy and Hannah Abbott, facing in her direction; unlikely Herbology partners but even more unlikely lovers. From her vantage point at the corner of the cupboard, Hermione saw Malfoy, his eyes closed and lips parted, with his shirt buttons mostly undone and his trousers around his ankles. He was holding onto Hannah’s hips and thrusting wildly. She was bent over a work table, completely naked. Hermione noticed her school uniform on the floor beside the cupboard. Hannah’s legs were spread wide and she was making whimpering sounds.  
“That’s right, you whore. Take my cock,” said Malfoy in a low voice, his eyes still closed and his head thrown back. “You came here tonight wanting me to fuck your brains out, didn’t you?”  
Hannah moaned and clutched onto the edge of the table.  
“Tell me you wanted my cock, Abbott. Tell me you wanted me to pound you.”  
“I wanted to fuck you, Draco. I wanted to try your cock. I wanted it. I wanted it,” Hannah cried out, louder than Hermione had expected.  
“You fucking cock slut,” sneered Malfoy. He opened his eyes and lifted the front of Hannah’s torso off the table. Hermione saw her large breasts bounce a couple times as Malfoy drilled into her before he engulfed them in his palms. He seemed to squeeze them very tight, and Hannah cried out in pain and pleasure.  
“Do you get fucked often, you minx?” asked Malfoy, still thrusting into her while cupping her large tits. He had pulled Hannah up to him so they now stood up; his lips were against her neck. Hermione saw that Hannah was covered in sweat. It glistened on her body.  
Against her better judgement, Hermione kept watching. In fact, she felt herself get wet and was quite excited. Her body quivered. She was a virgin but it was obvious Hannah, her friend for so many years, was not. She seemed practiced in what she was experiencing. She didn’t flinch when Malfoy picked up speed or thrust deeper. It was incredible to watch. The sounds of slapping skin and moans, the smell of sweat, it triggered something in Hermione she never felt before.  
Hannah was moaning wildly. “Mmmnng, I like sex, Draco. I like what you are doing to me,” she whimpered. “You make me feel good.”  
“I didn’t think we would use our Herbology session for this. Who fucks you? Tell me where you get fucked., you naughty bitch.”  
“Back home, my muggle neighbour,” said Hannah, moaning.  
“Yessss,” hissed Malfoy. “Is his cock bigger than mine? Tell me how he gives it to you.”  
“His cock is thicker and fatter than yours. I gag on it when I suck it.”  
“Fuck!” said Malfoy. And with that he pulled out his cock and pushed Hannah to the floor. Hermione caught a glimpse of the first penis she had ever seen in real life. Malfoy’s erect dick was glistening with juices from Hannah. It was quite thick and long; longer than she had expected a penis to be. He gripped it in his right hand and pumped it with his fist a couple of times before joining Hannah on the floor. He turned her over like a rag doll on the hard cement and knelt between her legs. They were facing away from her now so Hermione got a side view of them, and a partial view of Malfoy’s bum. She saw it tighten when he pushed into her.  
“Ugh, fuck,” he said as he pressed his cock into her slick pussy. Hermione had to stop from gasping. Hannah was staring up at Malfoy and caressing her own breasts. Malfoy was now fucking her painfully slowly. It wasn’t romantic though. He seemed to be enjoying himself and wanting to make it last. “Does the muggle fuck you good like this, huh?” he asked Hannah softly. He pushed in and out slowly, rotating his hips as he went. The grinding looked so sexy and Hermione felt her own pussy pulse. She wanted to touch herself then and there but was afraid in case she gave herself away.  
“Yes. He fucks me very good,” said Hannah, locking her legs around Malfoy’s bum and pulling him towards her. Her voice was soft. She was concentrating. Malfoy began licking her neck. He kissed up and down her neck and chest. Then he took a nipple in his mouth and bit gently. He was teasing her with his slow movements.  
“Tell me,” he said. “I want to hear.”  
“He comes over when my parents are at work. Usually early in the morning. I leave the door open for him and I wait naked in my bed. He eats my pussy until I cum; I call it his breakfast,” she laughed. “He knows I like him to focus on my clit,” she said.  
“Hmmmm...” said Malfoy, still soft and his movements still slow, and Hermione saw him lift himself up slightly and touch Hannah between her legs. “Like this, Abbott?”  
In response, Hannah began spasming slightly and making incoherent sounds. Malfoy never took his eyes off her face and never stopped moving slowly in and out of her while working his fingers on her nub. He was gentle and attentive then. He wanted Hannah to enjoy what he was giving to her. Hermione noticed that even though his movements were deliberate and unhurried, he must have been going quite deep and hard. His ass tightened even more with even push into the wet hole.  
“What’s the hottest thing he has done to you?” asked Malfoy. Hermione realised this dirty talk must be getting him off. It was turning her on to hear.  
Hannah was quiet for a minute, just making little moaning noises as Malfoy slowly worked his rock-hard member. “He holds my head off the edge of the bed and pushes his cock down my throat until I gag. His cock is big. His balls slap against my forehead.”  
Malfoy began thrusting harder and faster when he heard this, possibly imagining Hannah being used by another guy in such a way. Hermione, shocked and thrilled, saw the sweat drip down his ass. “Fuccck, Abbott. You cum whore!” Malfoy’s whole body was now slamming into Hannah’s. Hannah was smiling up at him sweetly. “You fucking cock-gagging cum slut! I’m going to bust open your pussy!”  
“Yes,” she kept saying. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me, Draco. Give it to me! You know I want it.”  
Suddenly, Malfoy pulled out. He was panting. His chest rose and fell fast. “Wait, I don’t want to cum just yet. Give me a second.”  
While he regrouped, Hannah played with her tits and one hand travelled down to her wet, open vagina. She began thrusting two fingers in and out without breaking eye contact with Malfoy. Malfoy moaned. “You are too much, Abbott. I thought I was getting a meek little Hufflepuff who was going to do this whole project for me. I never thought I would be the one working hard tonight,” he laughed. Hannah smiled and moaned as she finger-fucked herself harder.  
Hermione couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
“Get on your hands and knees,” said Malfoy, and Hannah obediently turned. malfoy lined his cock up with her pussy hole and then pushed slowly in. He only went tip-deep and pulled out. Hannah cried out in protest. “Who do you fuck here at school?” he asked.  
“Justin Finch-Fletchley and I have banged in the Hufflepuff Common Room after dark, on the couches. I ride him,” she said. “He has a small dick but he works with what he has.”  
Draco laughed and pushed in slightly more. He held his cock in her for a second and then pulled out. Hannah cried out.  
“Can he make you cum with his small dick?”  
“Yes, he makes me cum. Yesterday we fucked in an empty classroom on the second floor. I made him lie down on the teacher’s desk and I squatted over him and rode him like that until we both came. The corridors were full of students. That made it more exciting because we had to be quiet. I let him cum inside me,” she said.  
“Yesterday? You slut! You fuck with so many guys at once? Fuck, I’m a lucky bastard!”  
With that, Malfoy pounded into her as far as he could go and Hannah screamed out. Malfoy bent over and covered her mouth. He didn’t move. He let his long cock sit in her aching pussy for a few seconds before her said, “Harpy! Do you want us to get caught? Will you let me cum inside you too?”  
“Yes. Yes, Draco! You can do whatever the fuck you want to me,” she sighed.  
“Show me how you fucked him that day.”  
He withdrew and moved away as Hannah stood up. Malfoy took her place flat on the floor. His large dick stood to full attention like a flagpole. Hannah squatted all the way down, gripping it in her hand and angling it towards her drenched snatch. Then she began bouncing slowly up and down.  
Malfoy reached up and played with her tits.  
“So, just Justin at Hogwarts?”  
“No,” said Hannah. “Neville Longbottom, too.”  
At this, Hermione gasped. From flat on the floor, Malfoy lifted his head slightly and looked directly at Hermione. They made eye contact, his eyes wide and shocked but only for a second. Then he snickered and focused back on Hannah.  
“Huh, who would have thought Longbottom was fucking already.”  
“I haven’t fucked him yet,” said Hannah. “I have given him hand jobs and blow jobs in the third-floor cleaning closet.”  
“Mmmm,” said Malfoy. “You love to handle cock. You pro!”  
“We also dry hump in there. His cock is huge. We wear our underwear only and I grind on him until we cum. I love the friction. I love humping as much as I love sex,” said Hannah.  
“Fucking cock tease!” Malfoy moaned. “I would love you to hump me through my school trousers before class and make me cum. I would love to go to class with pants full of cum that you milked from me. Fuck,” he said.  
“Fuck yes, Draco! I will do that for you. You can lift my skirt before class and put your dick between my panties and my skin and wank off there too.”  
Malfoy scrunched up his face and Hermione got a sense that he was trying not to orgasm.  
Hannah was moaning like crazy. “Sometimes if I am very wet, Neville and I take off our underwear and rub my pussy on his bare dick. I don’t let him in; I just rub up and down. Then I let him put his dick between my ass cheeks and cum there.” She was now grinding backwards and forwards on Malfoy’s cock. She was frantic. Malfoy was meeting her, thrusting upwards at the same time.  
“Fuck me! This is a good fuck,” said Malfoy.  
Then, throwing his head back, he cried, “You are making me cum!”  
Hannah grabbed his hand and moved it to her pussy, making him rub her vigorously. “I’m cumming too,” she screamed.  
Both of them began moaning and bucking wildly, and with that, Hermione sped off back into the castle, her own knickers soaked through and in desperate need to touch herself.


End file.
